Edward and Bella Go To Bristol!
by iluvcarby101
Summary: Edward takes Bella to a NASCAR race! REad and REview! ONESHOT! Just something to get rid of writers block I'm finnaly back from florida!


Disclaimer: I still don't and never will own Twilight. Or Bristol Motor Speedway.

AN: I'm BAAAAAAACK!! Lol yes, that's right. And I can't find the last chapter I wrote for The New Girl so I'll write a new one!!! Someone, I can't remember who, wrote a chapter about Bella and Edward watching a NASCAR race on T.V. And, since I absolutely adore NASCAR, they are going to go to a race!!!!!!! WOHO!! Ok I'm done with my rant onto the story!!!!

Bristol (yes, this is a real track, and the best. I went there!!!!)

EPOV

I was surprised. All of a sudden, a couple weeks ago, Bella started to watch NASCAR on T.V and fell in love with the way they drove 200 mile per hour around an oval. And she gets scared when I'm going 100. Go figure. So, I went online and bought tickets for the impossible to get Bristol Motor Speedway. I paid two hundred dollars for them, and the face value was only ninety. It didn't really matter, but oh well. ( the actual price is $90, but it's always sold out, so you can get a ridiculous amount of money for them).

WE had to walk two miles to get to the track, because I didn't want to risk getting into a parking lot and scratching up my car. I thought I would have to carry Bella after a while, but, we made it a mile and she hadn't fallen and she was practically skipping.

It was unseasonably warm for the end of March, almost ninety degrees.(it was soo warm when I went, it was awesome) Bella was decked out in her driver of choice, Dale Earnhardt Jr.(woohoooooo go Dale Jr.!!!!!) She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with Dale Jr. Written across the chest. She had on a Dale Jr. ticket holder with her ticket safely inside. And red Coach sunglasses, the only thing she allowed me to get her with out complaint, probably because she broke hers and the closest thing was Coach. We were now looking up at the track. Yes, up. It was on it's own little mountain. I glanced at Bella and she was looking at me. So I pulled her on my back and began the rather steep climb to the track. (my legs were killing me the day after)

BPOV

I was so glad the Edward was carrying me up the stupid mountain. I would have been fine if we had actually parked in a parking lot and gotten a shuttle up to the base of the mountain, but nooo he didn't want to scratch his car. But I was so excited! I loved NASCAR.

Yesterday I insisted that Edward had to wear NASCAR stuff, and I kind of wished I hadn't. Now he had on Jeff Gordon stuff. Does he not know that all Dale Jr. fans HATE Jeff Gordon.

Whatever, we were finally here. He put me down and he grabbed my hand, and followed me around.

There were little Sharpie games set up everywhere. My eyes caught the mini track with remote-control cars. I picked up my pace and watched along the edge. None of the cars were going straight, and some of them were flipping over or going backwards. I t looked like fun. I towed Edward to the lines and made sure we would be racing together. Looking closer at the game, all the cars were Dale Jr.! But in different colors. I had the traditional red and Edward had…pink. Opps! Oh well. Edward realized this at the same time as I did and he gave me a dirty look.

It was our turn! First we got to practice. I got flipped over twice and Edward went perfectly straight and didn't even brush the wall. The dude standing in the center looked at Edward with a slightly amused look on his face, probably the pink car. He picked up all the 8 cars and set them up double file. He grabbed the flag and waved it. We all sped off and Edward took the lead, with me in 5th. The race was only five laps, and on the fourth lap, I was in second, with Edward right infront of me. So I did what anybody would do in my situation. I knocked him into the wall. I won the race and Edward…finished 8th. Opps. I got a Pink mini sharpie and we walked onto the other games.

After that I got a Soft Pretzel with chesse, and we started to make our way to our seats. We ended up sitting about 8 feet from the track, right in front of Earnhardt's pit box! I was so excited.

They went through the pre-race stuff and gave the command to fire the engines. I put on my Dale Jr. earmuffs to block the noise, then looked at Edward. He had his stupid Gordon earmuffs on but he was cringing. I gave him a funny looked and he put his hands over where his ears were. Oh, right. His vampire hearing. Suits him right for being a Gordon fan. It just so happened that we were surrounded by other Earnhardt fans, and one of the guys behind me, probably about twenty years old, liked me a little too much. So Edward put his arm around me and gave the guy an evil look.

Britol is famous for crashes. We cheered when Bobby Labonte crashed, and Juan Pablo Montoya. And we booed when Juan Pablo went around and spun Earnhardt out. Edward looked utterly bored and spaced out. Oh well, I didn't really care.

It came down to the final laps with, ew, Kyle Busch in the lead, followed by, more ew-ness, Jeff Gordon, followed by, kind of ew, Jeff Burton. Jeff Gordon fell back on the restart and it was Burton and Busch battling on the last lap and…Kyle won by ½ a car. I was so mad. I hated him.

So I stood up and we started to walk out of the track, while dodging the things people were throwing at Kyle's car. I was exhausted. Edward saw that and put me on his back again while we joined the crowd going down the mountain. I whispered "Thank you," into his ear and kissed his check. He turned his head and gave me my favorite crooked smile. I started to listen to people around us, and apparently, so was Edward was too.

"Junior's contract is up after this year, what do you think will happen?" a guy was saying to his friend.

"I think he will expand his Busch team into Nextel and race for himself.," his friend answered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, his step moms a bitch. I mean, SHE owned his name and the whole team, even though his dad made it for him." The first guy added.

"I think he will stay there and get majority ownership. I mean, DEI can't lat him go, he's the best there!" I added. The good thing about NASCAR fans was that they never got mad if you butted into they're conversations.

"Hey, I didn't think of that! I like that idea," the second guy said. And of course, Edward had to answer.

"I think that he will make an announcement that he's leaving DEI, him and Theresa will try and work out a deal where he get majority ownership, but he wants to win now so he will kick Kyle Busch out of his car for next season and sign a 5-year contract with Hendrick Motorsports and be Jeff Gordon and Jimmie Johnson's teammate next year," Edward added. The guys looked at him like he was mental, and then edged away to the complete other side of the crowd.

"What was that for? You scared them," I complained.

"I was just telling them what was going to happen," Edward said.

Then I got it. Alice had seen it! It was all the truth! "NO! NO NO NO! it can't happen! It can't! I Hate Jeff Gordon. Why did you tell me?! He's going to drive with the enemy?!," I was screaming now, and I was getting many weird looks.

Edward just ignored my screaming and kept following the crowd, that was now moving quicker, with more distance in front of us. The people in front of us were shooting us scared glances and were pushing the people in front of them. Oh, they were scared of us. Great. That will be the last time I will go to a NASCAR race with Edward.

All done! That wasn't as good has I wanted it to be but I needed to get out of my writers block so this was it. Has always, R&R!!!!


End file.
